Orihime mi inocente princesa, te cuidare
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: Orihime era una princesa muy apegada a su hermano Sora, pero su padre decide dar su mano en matrimonio a el principe Kurosaki, Sora esta preocupado porque ella aune s una niña y no sabe nada de las cosas de adultos, quiere tenerla de regreso a su pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi tercer fanfic que hare… espero que les agrade.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo son parte de una fantasiosa historia.

Orihime era una bella princesa que vivía en el palacio de su padre,Lord Inoue Teppei, junto con su hermano Inoue Sora, (era una época medieval). Su madre había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad cuando Orihime tenia 3 años. Sora era muy bueno con ella y muy sobreprotector respecto a los que la rodeaban, jamas la dejaba salir fuera de los terrenos del palacio y menos conocer a algún hombre… últimamente se habia enterado de que su padre estaba recibiendo cartas de hombres nobles que querían despozar a la bella princesa.

Orihime tenia 17 años, era esbelta, tenia el cabello naranja, ojos grises y estaba bien proporcionada. Muchos hombres la miraban con lujuria, hasta los sirvientes dentro del palacio, Sora siempre se encargaba de castigar a aquellos.

-Buenos días, Sora!

-Buenos días Orihime.

-Puedo ir a los campos con Rukia? Su mensajero hoy vino al palacio! Puedo?

-Tranquila Orihime, ya esta bien pero no quiero que se distancien mucho.

-Gracias Sora, te quieroooo muuucho.- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba.

Orihime salio con Rukia al prado de los terrenos de su padre, estaban recolectando manzanas rojas. Orihime llevaba un vestido ligeramente rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, igualemnte Rukia solo que el de ella era de un amarillo palido. Rukia era la hermana del Lord Kuchiki, era pequeña de estatura, tenia ojos violeta y ya tenia un prometido, Abarai Renji. Ella no sabia nada de el pero según su hermano, el iba a ser un buen marido que la iba a cuidar.

Sora estaba pasando por el comedor del palacio cuando ve a su padre, sentado leyendo unas cartas, decide acercarse, ya sabia de que se trataba.

-Padre, aun es muy pronto para que despozen a Orihime, ella aun es una niña.

-Sora, tienes que entender que haríamos buenos negocios si damos su mano en matrimonio ya es momento, además tienes que aceptarlo, no siempre vas a estar cuidándola, mira hay un noble de la familia Sousuke, que hoy vendrá a conocerla, asi Orihime podrá familiarizarse con el.

-Padre pero no entiendes que ella aun es muy joven? No quiero qu nadie le haga daño, no mientras yo este aquí. No dejare que nadie la despose.

-Sora, no voy a permitir que me hables asi! Tu también ya deberías haber buscado una mujer!

Sora se fue irritado… No quería dejar a su hermana con ese rufian de Aizen Sousuke.

La tarde se había pasado rápidamente y Orihime había regresado de tomar un baño de burbujas. Se veía tan hermosa con el vestido que su padre le había comprado, el corsé le apretaba la cintura haciendo resaltar sus senos voluptuosos.

Aizen había llegado, se veía muy elegante y estaba concersando con Lord Inoue, Sora estaba muy molesto con su padre asi que decidio no estar presente, escucho los pasos de su pequeña hermana, temblorosos iban bajando las largas escaleras que daban hacia el recibidor del palacio.

Orihime bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el nombre y su padre. Aizen tenia que admitirlo, había hecho un gran acierto, aquella mujer era hermosa, perfecta para criar a sus futuros hijos y una buena imagen que daría a su persona.

-Orihime, el es el Noble Aizen Sousuke y ha venido a conocerte.

-Mi preciosa dama, usted es muy hermosa.-dijo esto ientras daba un beso en la mano de la princesa.

-Es todo un placer.-dijo la nerviosa joven.

Ella jamas había tenido tanto contacto con un joven que recién había conocido ya que Sora jamas se lo había permitido.

-Orihime, les dare privacidad, Aizen le dejo a mi adorada princesa en su cuidado.

-Con gusto Señor, estará bien en mis manos.-dijo esto con una sonrisa macabra.

Orihime estaba incomoda, no sabia que hacer, quería que Sora estuviera con ella. Tenia miedo.

-Princesa, vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Hai!

-Muy bien, la princesa es muy obediente no? Eso me gusta, bella y hermosa princesa.

Se alejaron un poco del castillo para llegar a un lugar donde las colinas se veian magnificas con la puesta del sol.

-Princesa sabes que vas a ser mia verdad?.- dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, era tan perfecta asi que quería que ella sepa que iba a ser suya y que nadie mas podía ir a verla. Esa silueta loe staba volviendo loco.

-Eso no sabría decirle Aizen-sama. Mi hermano no quiere que nadie me despoce, bueno eso es lo que me dijo.

-Ah, ya veo. –Aizen llevo rápidamente la mano a la barbilla de la joven y le robo un beso.

Sora se dio cuenta de que Aizen s ehabia llevado a Orihime y no dudo en ir a buscarla, sin la autorización de su padre, tomo su corcel, Tokeya y agito sus riendas en busca de su preciada hermana.

Aizen la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Orihime eres mia, quiero que repitas "soy tuya" si? Mi preciosa princesa?

-P-pero- dijo Orihime mientras trataba de poner una distancia entre ellos dos, pero el era muy fuerte.

-Princesa no te escucho, aun, dilo!.- subio una mano y agarro sus dos muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, haicendola caer y el encima de ella, sujeto con una mano sus dos adoloridas meñecas y la besaba.

-Pare Aizen-sama, esto no me gusta, auxilio! Sora- Nii!

Aizen ya estaba cansado de aquella mocosa, la haría suya de una vez por todas, la dejaría embarazada y la amenazaría, asi podría despozarla fácilmente, ganando parte de la fortuna de su padre. Tomo un seno de Orihime con fuerza y esta solo pudo emitir un grito de dolor.

-Hime-sama no sabia que eras bien dotada, me encantas preciosa.

Sora logra escuchar el grito de su hermanita y ve a Aizen, aquel repugnante hombre sobre ella. No lo iba a dejar pasar ese tipo merecia ser quemado en la hoguera.

-Dejala en este momento Aizen! Deja a mi pequeña ahora mismo.

-Sora ayúdame! –Lloraba mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el.

-Sora hace mucho que no nos vemos eh! Pero si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo… Verdad Orihime?

Sora bajo de su caballo y levanto a su hermana en brazos la pobre estaba alterada y llorando.

-Aizen en verdad te haz pasado, ella nisiquiera es una adulta no la puedes tratar como tus demás mujeres! Ella es una niña aun!

-Sora pero todas las mujeres saben desempeñar viene ste trabajo no? En fin al cabo, el hombre que la despozara va a quererla en la cama, dime, como lo vas a evitar?

-Despues discutiremos esto, ahora tengo que llevarla al palacio.

-Onii chan no me dejes, Sora.

-Tranquila Orihime ya vamos al palacio.

En el palacio, su padre había salido, no quería que nadie se enterace de lo ocurrido con su pequeña hermana. La llevo personalmente a sus aposentos y ordeno a las mucamas que traigan un te caliente y algunas golosinas. Siempre las golosinas fueron su punto débil.

-Toma pequeña- le daba un pequelo cofre con golosinas dentro.

-Gracias Onii chan!

Orihime comia una tras otra, era una adicta a las golosinas, se podría decir que ya había olvidado lo sucedido.

-Orihime no vuelvas a salir sin decírmelo antes, esta bien?

-Nunca mas lo hare Sora, te lo prometo-decia la joven aun comiendo las golosinas.

Sora se quedo hasta que la pequeña se quedara dormida para luego irse a sus aposentos.

En la mañana siguiente, su padre le esperaba con un hombre a su costado, era bien guapo, pero a Orihime le daba miedo su ceño fruncido, tenia el cabello naranja eléctrico.

-Orihime, este es el hijo del Rey Ishiin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Es todo un placer Kurosaki-sama.

-Orihime este hombre te va a despozar, es tu prometido. Espero que se lleven bien, con permiso.

-Porque quieres desposarme?

-Porque mi padre dijo que tu familia haría buenos negocios además de que quería que tenga una esposa bella, para tener una descendencia diga de la realeza.

Con lo ultimo Orihime se sonrojo, aunque a su hermano no le iba a agradar en nada, aunque Kurosaki-sama parecía una buena persona.

-Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta, me enseñas tu palacio?

-Hai! Pero primero tengo que preguntarle a mi hermano, no quiere que salga sin su autorización.

-Sora es muy protector no?- dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa. Aquel hombre no debía de tener mas de 22 años.

-Lo conoces?

-Claro que si, pricesa. Hemos sido amigos de la infancia.

Sora bajaba apurado hacia la entrada del palacio,s abia que su padre habría organizado otra entrevista de matrimonio para su hermana.

-Hey Sora! Y esa cara!

-ichigo! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

-No me digas que haz venido por mi hermana. La verdad que eso si me disgusta.

-Me temo que estas en lo correcto, Orihime hoy se trasladara a mi palacio.

-Que?-dijo la princesa

-Orihime? Podrias retirarte? Pequeña vamos a tener una conversación de adultos.

-Si hermano. Hasta luego Kurosaki-sama.

-Ichigo como es eso de que se trasladara a tu palacio?

-Mi padre dijo que ya estaba todo acordado, que extraño que tu padre no te haya dicho nada.

-Ichigo pero para que quieres despozar a mi hermana? Tu no eres de esos tipos, yo te conozco.

-Es mi padre, quiere que tenga descendencia cuanto antes, asi que dijo que la mujer mas hermosa debía ser mi esposa, y esa es Orihime.

-Espera… haz dicho descendencia? Ichigo ella aun es una niña, ayer casi la ultraja Aizen y ella estaba muy afectada, entiende que no quiero que nadie la toque.

-Tranquilizate Sora, este dia tenia que llegar algún dia, no siempre será tu pequeña hermana, porque a los ojos de cualquier hombre, ella es toda una mujer.

El padre de Sora regreso a la sala del palacio donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

-Ichigo.-dijo el Lord.- ya esta todo listo afuera.

-Padre? Orihime se va a ir asi nomas? Ella es una niña aun! Nisiquiera sabe cuidarse sola de los peligros que tal si alguien trata de abusar de ella?

-Tranquilo Sora, Ichigo la cuidara muy bien.

Orihime entraba comiendo sus golosinas.

-Hija, ya es momento de que vayas a vivir con el Principe Kurosaki, ya estas en edad, pequeña tu hermano te visitara cuando quieras.

Orihime solto unas lagrimas aun con unas golosinas en la boca, y fue a abrazar a su hermano, no quería dejarlo, se aferro tan fuerte, y la abrazo también, no quería tenerla lejos.

-Esta bien padre.-aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Orihime tranquila, ire cuando tu quieras mi princesa, te quiero mucho pequeña.

-Yo también Sora,te voy a extrañar.

Sora saco un pequeño paquete con golosinas y se lo dio.

Ichigo la llevo hasta el carruaje y la ayudo a subir, los sirvientes subieron el equipaje y se pusieron en marcha hacia el gran palacio del rey.

Orihime había parado de llorar, miraba por la ventana el paisaje y comia sus golosinas, una tras otra.

-No deberías comer tantas golosinas. Te vas a engordar.

-Me gustan mucho, además Sora siempre me daba.

-Eres bien cercana a Sora no?

-Lo quiero muuucho.

-Bueno a partir de ahora seras mi esposa y tendras que hacer caso a mis ordenes.

-Si, Kurosaki-sama.

La chica se veía bien dócil, no iba a dar ningún problema, además era bien hermosa, su padre iba a quedar encantado.

Llegaron al palacio de noche, todas sus pertenencia fueron llevadas a los aposentos del príncipe mientras ellos tenían una cena.

El palacio en verdad era inmenso, pero no era nada igual al suyo, el suyo era calido y le daba alegría en cambio este.… le daba miedo por momentos, no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Una mucama la llevo a la habitación de Ichigo, aunque ella no lo sabia. Se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior…no encontraba su camizon de domir.

-Donde estaría?

La puerta se abrió suavemente y entro Ichigo, se quedo petrificado al ver a la chica casi desnuda, quería que le de un paro cardiaco?

-Donde esta mi camizon? – Orihime levanta la vista y ve a Ichigo mirándola, ella se quedo ahí parada y recordó que estaba en ropa interior! Pego un grito gigante, y cogio del cajón una prenda, se dio con la sorpresa de que era su camizon.

-Que hacias asi? Casi desnuda?- Enserio se veía bien en ese conjunto de encaje, por dios estaba hiperventilando, aquella chica que tanto cuidaba su amigo lo había excitado.

-Crei que este era mi habitación!

-Claro que lo es, es solo que me sorprendiste.-dijo el abochornado ichigo.

La chica estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, nunca antes, nisiquiera su hermano la había visto asi.

Ichigo se empezó a desvestir. Orihime se limito a mirar hacia otro lado, quería estar con su hermano.

Ichigo salio del baño con un pantalón de pijama, dejando su pecho descubierto.

-Kurosaki-sama.-dijo orihme sentada en la esquina de la cama.- podría pedir algunas golosinas?

-Ya te he dicho que eso te va a engordar, además, ya no hemos cenado?

-Pero quiero unas golosinas, Sora siempre me las daba.

-Mañana podras comer algunas.

-Kurosaki-sama?

-Dime Orihime.

-Donde voy a dormir?

-Vas a dormir conmigo, es tu labor como esposa.

Orihime estaba sin palabras, no estaba comoda, quería estar con su hermano.

Ichigo se recostó en la cama.

-No vas a venir?

-Pero creo que no es correcto… Sora me dijo..

-Solo ven Orihime, te enseñare algo.

Orihime se acerco lentamente a la gran cama, se sneto en ella y se recostó a una distacia muy prudente de Ichigo.

-Dime Orihime, nunca haz estado con un hombre no?

-No…Sora nunca me lo ha permitido, dice que no son buenos y no quieren hacer nada bueno conmigo. Por eso nunca debo salir sola.

-Ya veo, pero Orihime sabes que la mujer debe estar con su esposo no? Y deben dormir juntos no?

-Mmm si, mi padre me dijo que te obedeciera en todo.

-"Sora tenia razón ella es solo una niña""como le explico que haga el amor conmigo?"

-Creo que eres una buena persona Ichigo.- dijo esto mientras esbozaba una gran sonriisa.

-Gracias Orihime, buenas noches.

Ichigo se rendio… ella era solo una niña, no podía obligarla, demonios que le había pasado? Desde cuando se comportaba asi?


	2. Placer a la Lujuria

Hola… lo siento por demorarme tanto en continuar la historia pero aquí les va.

Ichigo se había levantado muy temprano, voltio su rostro y vio a Orihime descansando a su costado, era tan bella y se veía muy sensual, diablos otra vez se iba a excitar… debía de dejar de pensar en eso.

Se levanto de la cama y fue a darse un baño para cambiarse de ropa para esperar el desayuno con su padre.

Orihime se acababa de levantar, kurosaki sama no estaba… aprovecho en desvestirse y darse un baño para luego vestirse otra vez con un lindo vestido rosa, las mucamas se apresuraron en colocarle el corsé bien apretado ya que en ese palacio las mujeres debían lucir bien elegantes.

-Etto… esta muy apretado- dijo Hime con un poco de preocupación.

-Lo siento Inoue dono pero asi se deben colocar los corses en este palacio, al señor le encanta que las damas lo lleven asi.

-Oh, sumimasen.

Orihime ya había sido arreglada y bajo al gran comedor del palacio para tomar el desayuno junto al padre de Ichigo y su prometido.

-Buenos días linda princesa..- dijo el padre de ichigo.

-Buenos días!- dijo Hime, estaba nerviosa.

-Buenos días Kurosaki sama- susurro, ya que el se encontraba a su costado.

-Jajaja Ichigo eres un suertudo, mira esa prometida que te haz conseguido, en verdad vale la pena, tiene unos ojos grises muy grandes y hermosos, unos labios perfectos, piel lechoza, tiene una figura increíble, senos grandes, cintura fina.- el padre de ichigo hablaba como si ella fuera un objeto por el cual estar orgulloso, eso no le agradaba a Hime.

-Etto, si padre- dijo ichigo, había notado la incomodidad de Orihime.

-Quiero muchos nietos-. Dijo esbozando una gran sonriisa- tu sabes ichigo que no voy a vivir mucho tiempo mas, tu padre ya esta viejo, quiero ver muchos nietos antes de morir eh!

-Si padre, no te preocupes- dijo ichigo, aunque si quería cumplir la promesa de su padre tenia que empezar esta noche.

Orihime solo se quedo mirando al suelo.. puede que tenga 17 años pero no sabia como se hacían los bebes, Sora jamas se lo había dicho.

El dia paso muy rápido ya que Ichigo fue a la ciudad con Hime para comprarle mas vestidos hermosos y sensuales a la vez ya que tendrían que asistir a varias bodas, compromisos, reuniones, cosas de nobles.

Hime estaba agotada, además de que el corse le ajustaba demasiado, ya casi no podía ni respirar, llegaron a su habitación e Ichigo se desvistio para quedarse con su pantalón de pijama, orihime siempre necesitaba ayuda de las mucamas para retirarse el corse pero ya era tarde.

-Kurosaki sama… etto me podría ayudar a quitarme el corse?- dijo Hime muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Eh claro.

Ichigo desato rápidamente cada cordon del corse, estaba bien ajustado, pero finalmente lo pudo retirar.

-Listo, ya esta.

-Etto gracias, ire a cambiarme..- dijo hime mientras tomaba su camizon e iba al baño, pero una mano no la dejo ir.

-Orihime eres mi esposa, desvístete frente a mi.- dijo ichigo serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero Sora..

-Orihime ahora estas viviendo como mi esposa, también te despoce porque necesito descendencia, se que eres muy inocente y joven pero ya escuchaste a mi padre, puede que el hable bromeando pero es muy serio en realidad.

-Esta bien.- dijo mirando al suelo mientras se deslizaba el vestido hasta el suelo y quedaba en su ropa interior de encaje, cogio su camizon para ponérselo…

-Orihime quiero probar algo contigo- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la cama y la recostaba boca arriba semi desnuda.

-Kurosaki sama no me mire asi… me da vergüenza- dijo hime mientras con sus brazos se cubria los senos.

-Tienes que hacerme caso en todo, déjame mirarte- en verdad era muy dócil y hermosa, era la esposa perfecta, dios ese cuerpo lo volvia loco, con esas medidas el era el rey de todo y lo mejor era que era virgen.

-Esta bien Kurosaki sama.

Ichigo se coloco sobre ella y la beso suavemente para luego transformarse en uno violento, coloco su mano sobre un pecho de la chica, y lo estrujo, eran demasiado suaves y grandes.

-aaa…. Kurosaki sama no… no quiero.. déjeme por favor no lo haga… tengo miedo.- dijo Hime mientras trataba de alejarlo.

-Que pasa?- dijo ichigo esto le quitaba la excitación…

-No quiero hacer esto, me da miedo, me duele que me toques fuerte, Sousuke sama también me quería hacer lo mismo, me aplasto mucho, no quiero que me lo hagan otra vez.- dijo Hime con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero eres mi mujer tienes que satisfacerme, lo siento pero tienes que hacerlo, te prometo que sere gentil.

Kurosaki cogio sus dos pechos y los empezó a estrujar y masajear, retiro el sostén y los lamio y beso, eran muy suaves y tersos, fue bajando por su abdomen y paro en sus bragas porque orihime había recogido sus piernas y doblado, como instinto.

-Orihime no me hagas forcejear contigo, no quiero, te he dicho que sere gentil.

-No por favor, ahí no, no quiero que me hagas daño.- dijo hime.

Ichigo le abrió las piernas y retiro sus bragas con suavidad, rozo sus dedos sobre su cavidad y Hime solto gemidos, paso un dedo por la entrada y lo introdujo sin mas, luego otro y otro.

-Kurosaki sama … ah

-Tranquila orihime.

Ichigo se bajo los pantalones y el bóxer para dejar salir a su miembro adolorido. Orihime jamas había visto uno y se asusto, era muy grande.

-Que es eso Kurosaki sama? – Pregunto un poco asustada Hime. Aprovecho ese momento para recoger sus piernas y doblarlas, no quería que nadie la viera desnuda. No podia incumplir lo que Sora le había dicho. Tenia miedo, quería que todo acabara ya, no era necesario hacer esto verdad?

-Orihime, no empieces otra vez, no hagas esto difícil, por favor no quiero lastimarte.- Ichigo ya estaba empezando a cansarse, esta joven lo dejaba con las ganas, mejor se hubiera conseguido otra mujer con experiencia y asi disfrutaría mas.

Hime seguía en la misma posición, no quería moverse, ahora le estaba empezando a dar miedo Kurosaki sama.

-Kurosaki sama, tengo miedo, onegai ya no quiero esto. No es necesario hacer esto verdad?.- Pregunto Hime a punto de desbordar las lagrimas que estaban en sus grises ojos.

-Orihime si es necesario, vamos no te voy a lastimar, mas bien lo vas a disfrutar.- Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y la regresaba a su sitio, bruscamente.- Vamos Orihime, ya me estoy molestando.

- No porfavor!.- decía Hime entonces se dio vuelta y trato de bajarse de la cama en busca de su camizon de dormir pero Ichigo la tomo de la cadera fuertemente para que no se escapara, Hime había quedado en una posición muy desprotegida, estaba en posición de un perrito e Ichigo la tenia agarrada desde atrás.

-Orihime tranquila, voy a entrar, tranquila si?.- Dios el jamas había sido tan delicado, simplemente penetrala de una vez. Pero Orihime no se quedaba quieta, pero pudo visualizar su entrada y guio su miembro hacia ella.

-Kurosaki sama, no quiero, me quiero vestir, déjeme me esta haciendo daño.- Lloraba Hime, las manos de Ichigo estaban agarrando muy fuerte su cadera.- Quiero irme con Sora.- Hime parecía una bebe, definitivamente su cuerpo y su mente eran de años diferentes.

Ichigo se estaba descontrolando, solo se estaba dejando guiar por la lujuria, Orihime era muy inocente aun, el debía hacerlocon mas cuidado, pero fue un completo inútil y ahora la tenia aterrorizada.

Orihime sintió como algo, entraba poco a poco a su cuerpo, lentamente.- Kurosaki sama que esta haciendo?.- Lo decía entre sollozos muy infantiles, la hacían verse exquicita. Ichigo pudo sentir la barrera que había, solo tenia que penetrarla rápidamente.- Orihime esto te va a doler pero tranquila luego pasara.- Y de una sola lo hizo entrar, su miembro era muy grande y ya estaba empezando con las embestidas.- Kurosaki sama, pare me duele, mucho, ya no quiero.- Decia Hime que lo único que podía sentir era dolor, unas punzadas horribles que Ichigo las hacia doler mas, la pelinaranja solo le quedo llorar el dolor que sentía porque este no paraba e Ichigo solo lograba intensificarlas mas.

-Kurosaki sama, me esta lastimando.- era lo único que Hime repetia entre cada sollozo.

Ichigo estaba en su gloria, esta mujer tenia un cuerpo increíble, ya estaba por llegar al climax el solo, su tersa piel lo incitaba a seguir con las embestidas. Orihime seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza recostada en la cama y sus caderas en las manos de Ichigo, había decidido ya no quejarse, Kurosaki sama no la escuchaba. Despues de un largo rato, de puro dolor, sintió como el miembro de Kurosaki sama se ensanchaba y crecia dentro de ella para luego explotar dentro de Hime.

Ichigo paro con sus embestidas y Orihime quedo recostada en la cama, estaba muy dolida y aterrada como para moverse o decir algo. Kurosaki salio de ella, satisfecho pero estaba disgustado con Orihime, era muy aniñada, debía cambiar de una vez. Ya había estado con mujeres con solo un año mas que ella y eran mucho mejores en la cama y no chillaban tanto.

-Kurosaki sama… ya termino?- pregunto Hime secándose las lagrimas de los ojos… su cuerpo estaba adolorido y estaba muy cansada.

-Si Orihime ahora vamos a dormir.

Orihime se levanto y fue por su camizon de dormir, no quería estar desnuda jamas frente a un hombre… ahora recién entendia las palabras de su hermano Sora, lo había desobedecido y había obtenido su castigo.

-Orihime pero que rayos… siempre quieres cubrirte. Ven aca duerme conmigo desnuda. – Dijo ichigo mientras palmeaba la cama para que Orihime vaya.

-No puedo So…

-Que te importa lo que diga tu hermano… ahora vives conmigo, en mi casa con mis reglas. Asi que tienes que obedecerme a mi.

-Si Kurosaki sama…- la pobre Hime camino tapandos sus partes con su camizon para luego metese rápidamente a la cama, aun tenia mucha vergüenza de su cuerpo e ichigo la miraba de una forma extraña, no le gustaba.

Ichigo la puso de espaldas a el y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Kurosaki sama porque tengo que dormir desnuda?- pregunto Hime mirando a la ventana, quería volver a su casa.

-Porque tienes que satisfacerme orihime, ya te lo había dicho.

-ohh… Yo…. Kurosaki sama… quiero volver a mi casa… ohh lo siento no debi decirlo.- dijo Hime mientras se tapaba los ojos y las lagrimas salían de ellos.

-No puedes Orihime, yo te he comprado para que seas mi esposa y no tengo deseo de venderte.- Dijo ichigo, pero maldición! Que le estaba pasando recién viéndola llorar pudo tomar conciencia de lo que le había hecho, fue un completo idiota. Debia haber esperado mas tiempo para hacerle el amor, ella estaba asustada, estaba temblando aun.

- Kurosaki sama, usted me da miedo.. – Dijo Hime, tener los brazos de ese hombre en su cintura que alguna vez le parecio uno bueno, ahora la hacían estremecerse del temor que le causaba.

- Orihime ven.- la voltio la mirarla.- lo que ha pasado…- como le explicaba de que era sexo y solo era porque quería su cuerpo?.- ehmm a ver perdóname fue muy duro y no te tome en cuenta perdón, no volverá a pasar si? Tranquila?

-Si Kurosaki sama, promete no hacerme mas daño?.- Dijo Hime volviendo a estar feliz, era una linda mujer, una muy pura y casta.

-Orihime lo prometo.- dijo, ella era tan dulce que no sabia como había llegado a violarla.

Orihime se acerco y le dio un besito en la mejilla justo como hacia con Sora después de pelearse. Y apego su cuerpo al pecho de ichigo, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ichigo no podía entender de donde había sacado tanta dulzura, ya que no había tenido una madre. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la joven y la abrazo abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a Ichigo cambiarse, estaba poniéndose un terno muy elegante, al parecer iba a salir?

-Orihime, ya te levantaste, vamos tienes que cambiarte hoy iremos a visitar a tu hermano y luego tenemos una reunión de nobles en las afueras del pueblo.- dijo Ichigo mientras se ajustaba el corbatín y se ponía el saco.

-Ohh si esta bien.- dijo Hime mientras se levantaba y sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido además.. ESTABA DESNUDA ¡! – aaa.- fue lo único que dijo antes de caerse de la cama. Ichigo corrió a ayudarla, con esta chica jamas se iba a aburrir.

-Orihime estas bien?.- dijo ichigo mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

- Ehmm si, no me veas.- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

-Hay Orihime sigues con lo mismo, buen llamare a las mucamas para que vengan a ayudarte con el vestido y el corse.

Ichigo salio por la puerta dejando a Orihime sola, Hime se dirigio al almario y saco un vestido lindo color lila no era revelador, era sedoso, era su preferido. Hime escogio la ropa interior que usaría mientras entraban las mucamas, una llevando un vestido color melón, otra llevaba un corse del mismo color, otra llevaba unas tacos lindos del mismo color y la ultima llevaba accesorios.

La vistieron en un dos por tres, y le estaban ajustando el corse además, ese vestido no le gustaba revelaba mucho la piel de su pecho y mas el corse, la avergonzaría mucho. Jamas le gusto que los hombres la miraran con miradas extrañas que no eran buenas. Tenia la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura y de ahí el vestido caia largamente hasta sus pies, teniendo un corte en un costado que dejaba ver una de sus piernas hasta la mitad del muslo. Otra mucama ya la estaba peinando, le hizo un moño hermoso con dos mechones de cabello que caian de cada lado. Hime habai quedado en verdad como una princesa.

Orihime se apuro en bajar las escaleras e ir al comedor donde ya la estaban esperando con el desayuno listo. Orihime hizo una reverencia como saludo y se sento al costado de ichigo.

-Te vez hermosa Orihime.- dijo Ichigo en verdad era una mujer encantadora en apariencia, porque por dentro era una niñita, ese vestido la hacia verse muy sensual.

-Gracias Kurosaki kun.- dijo Orihime avergonzada.

Ambos tomaron el desayuno y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal donde un carruaje los esperaba.


End file.
